


Wallflower

by Selah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jpop, Kpop - Fandom, MISIA
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by a wisp of sound, too beautiful to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to 30emotions@LJ some time ago under a different psued, written for the prompt "longing." As an aside, MISIA's name is pronounced "me-sha" and while it isn't specified, in my head the song in the first scene is "Angel."

He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there or why he'd even been in the area. It didn't matter, really, not compared to the clear and perfect tones reaching up from the stage. The small rational part of his mind suspected this had started as a sound check, based on the technicials milling about, some still holding cables. Something had prompted the woman on stage to give in to a full song and the power of her voice had been enough to pause the work of everyone around her. As well as snaring one slightly confused Shim Changmin. He thought he recognized her, but he couldn't seem to bring a name to mind.

When scattered applause broke out, Changmin joined for a moment before trying to fade back into the shadows, slip away unnoticed. He wasn't supposed to be here, would no doubt get in deep trouble if he was caught. At least the stage lights had been up ... not that he really thought the singer had been paying any attention at all to her audience. Now it was just a matter of finding his way out of the arena before any staffers caught him.

“Not even going to introduce yourself? How rude....”

Changmin froze in mid-step at the sound of her voice. How had she even known to come looking for him?

“I ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude,” he stammered, feeling himself blush hotly. “Shim Changmin, Tohoshinki.”

“Tohoshinki? Ah, I've heard of you, Korean group of five, sing a capella?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Ma'am? Ah, so it seems I've underestimated your manners after all,” she said with a small smile. “But you really don't have to be _that_ formal with me, Changmin-san.”

What could he say to that? Not like he could just admit that he couldn't remember her name.

“I have to go back and finish, but ... come back at six tonight? And stop at the box office on your way out, okay?” she said, her smiling widening. “It's that way, by the way.”

A quick pat on the shoulder and she was gone, back to her sound check, he supposed. He felt completely stupid, heading in the direction she'd indicated without knowing why. Or what to say to the bored girl stationed at the box office when he got there. Had to think of something, though....

“Hi. Um, I was told to stop here to ... pick up something? Name's Shim.”

The girl's eyes widened and for a moment he thought she might faint. Dammit, another fan. But she seemed to compose herself before he felt the need to call for medical help for her.

“Yes, of course, Shim-san. Here you go,” she fluttered, handing him an envelope. Curious. But rather than prolong his exposure, Changmin hurried it and himself back to the apartment so he could open it in peace. Inside were two VIP backstage passes for that evening's concert.

“Minnie? Where did you get two backstage passes for tonight's Misia concert?”

“Ah, well, um ... she sort of gave them to me?”

“You _know_ Misia-sshi?”

“Not really,” Changmin confessed, annoyed that he was blushing yet again. “We sort of met by accident, actually. Yunho-hyung can be my guest tonight if he wants?”

“Be your guest, huh? You mean be the one to go to Manager-sshi and get this cleared with him.”

“Could just go and ask for forgiveness after the fact? Might be easier....”

“That's what you think. Hand me one of those.”

Changmin handed over one of the passes, curious but not sure he should even ask. Not sure he wanted to know what Yunho intended to say to their manager. If he needed to know, he supposed his friend would tell him. In the meantime ... well, he had a concert to attend. At the very least, he needed to take a shower.

~*~*~

Having Yunho there with him helped him feel less awkward about being backstage at a concert in which he wasn't performing. And yet seeing how well Yunho and Misia hit it off had made him feel a little ... superfluous. Stupid of him, perhaps, but he couldn't help it. They had been laughing like old friends from the first while he ... felt like a wallflower. 

But perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised? Misia was an elegant queen, holding court on the stage to a rapt audience. Yunho had always been their charming prince and paladin while Changmin had gone from awkward kid to ... slightly less awkward know-it-all. He read, he studied, he learned, he tried to experience everything he could about the world, but people like Misia could still make him feel unworthy. The voice of an angel and a smile to match. She was beyond his reach, out of his league, and the more he watched her, the more he wished that wasn't so.

“She has an amazing voice, don't you think, Min?”

“Yeah, she does....”

“I wonder if she'd be interested in a collaboration with us....”

“Maybe you should ask her,” Changmin suggested softly to Yunho's retreating back, no longer surprised that the other probably didn't even hear a word he'd said. Hell, the older singer was probably already going off to do just that. Changmin wasn't sure if he wanted her to say yes or not. To have to work with her so closely would be torment, but delicious torment. It would be safer if he never saw her again, but he doubted that would happen. Either fate or his own doing would no doubt cross their paths once more, somewhere down the line.

Waiting for Yunho to return so they could go home, Changmin wondered why he had come ... but he already knew the answer to that. Because she had asked. And he knew already he would do anything that sweet angel asked of him, no matter how it made his longing for her grow.


End file.
